


Beep Beep

by cheshirejin



Category: Looney Tunes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm, this thing is very short, cracked, and a little dark. Once you read it, you can't unread it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep Beep

Title: Beep Beep  
Fandom: Looney Tunes  
Author: cheshirejin

Chars/Pairs: Wile E Coyote/Road Runner  
Genres: satire  
Warnings: yes  
Word Count: 150  
cross posted from hentai-contest

prompt 23: fast

                

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000a50g/)

  
  


The morning sun was already hot above the desert. He waited in the shade of a tall mesa, all but drooling in anticipation. This time his plans would come to fruition and he would get his hands on that tail he had been after for years. He would catch him and pin him down. He could almost feel that feathered body tickle his bare abdomen as the other struggled to escape, but he would not get away. Finally he, Wile E Coyote, evil genius, would be able to do every diabolical, sick and demented thing he ever wanted to Road Runner. He sat there, lightly petting himself as he thought of all the many things that could be done to the helpless bird before cooking and eating him. Beep fucking beep he mumbled, deep in his fantasy world as a feathered zephyr blew past him and across the desert unnoticed.


End file.
